


That one lesbian photo but make it prinxiety

by TheLateAlek



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short, like a lot, no beta we die like men, roman is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLateAlek/pseuds/TheLateAlek
Summary: Virgil does Roman's make-up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	That one lesbian photo but make it prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many school projects to be writing this but guess what I already consider switching schools like every week so who cares.
> 
> This wasn't beta read so enjoy I guess

"What the hell is he doing in there for so long?" Virgil was pacing around the room and ignoring the concerned gazes that others were throwing his way.  
"Virgil, calm down. You know that Roman has been waiting for this day just as much as the rest of us. He definitely won't be late."   
"Then why isn't he here? We have half an hour until Thomas' date with Nico and we can't afford for him to be late." Virgil stared Logan down while still pacing and almost tripping over himself.  
"Don't worry Virge, I'm sure that he'll come here soon. Until then why don't you help me eat all of these cookies?" Patton held up a jar that just a second ago was full but right now mostly crumbs resided inside while Morality was munching obliviously on the last cookie.  
"... I'm gonna go check on him."

***

"Roman open up! What are you doing in there for so long, we're almost late!"  
Roman jumped up hearing Anxiety's banging on his door. He didn't have to look at his clock to know that he wouldn't make it, but he was never the one to give up.   
"I'll be there in time! Now shoo, I still have a lot to do here…" He trailed off at the end as he gazed into the mirror and held his eyeliner firmer.  
"Nope! You can't do that to us and you know it. Either you'll open this door on your own or you'll have to replace them in three… two… one…" Roman didn't actually think that Virgil would go through with his threat, but he greatly underestimated the other's nerves. He heard a loud bang and looked back to see his favourite nightmare in front of a crooked door.   
"What the hell are you… Why are you putting on make-up? You do know that nobody besides us will be able to see you, right?" Virgil was quickly approaching and Roman felt himself shifting into his defensive stance.   
"It's a date Virgil! It doesn't matter if he'll see us or not, I'm sure he'd appreciate the work that I put into this meeting." He turned back to the task at hand, though mostly to take a deep breath. By now he understood that Virgil didn't mean to attack him, it was just his anxiety talking, but Roman still often felt the need to snap right back.   
"Lean on your bed."   
"I'm sorry?!" Roman snapped out of his thoughts at Virgil's words. The Dark side took the mirror and eyeliner from him and put a hand on his chest to make him lean back. Roman reluctantly obliged.   
A second later he felt his soul leave his body as Virgil straddled him. His mind went completely blank as Virgil gripped his chin and started moving his head to look at it from different angles.  
"We have twenty minutes and I can do both better and quicker make-up than you." Virgil stated confidently. Roman opened his mouth but a pale finger was pressed to his lips.  
"Don't argue, we both know it's true. I can sort of see what you were going for with this." He gestured to Roman's face and got to work.   
Not that the Prince remembered any of it, other than a pale face way too close to him and a pair of chapped lips that he wanted to chase. But instead he took in every detail of Virgil's face to try and distract himself from the impulse. The task at hand clearly helped Virgil with his nerves and Roman decided that if him being a canvas for Anxiety's abilities helped the nervous side then he was more than happy to oblige.  
But unfortunately twenty minutes went way too quickly and before he knew it Virgil was reaching for a mirror to show Roman his handiwork.   
He had to reluctantly admit that there truly was no comparison between their abilities. Virgil managed to catch the exact rose-red-eyeshadow-with-golden-thorns-eyeliner look that Roman was going for.   
"Virgil this is incredible!" He yelled excitedly, throwing his hands around the other's neck and kissing his cheek. Only after a second he realised what he did and quickly pulled away to look at Virgil's face and see his reaction.  
"Bastard. You're lucky you didn't mess up your lipstick." The Dark side said, once again gripping Roman's chin to lead his face around and clearly trying to hide his own flustered state. "Come on, the others are waiting." Virgil finally got up from Roman's lap and reached out his pale hand to help the Prince up. Creativity was still openly staring at the other's blush that was hidden beneath the white foundation. Finally after a beat of silence he managed a broken few words.  
"Thanks. Maybe you should do my make-up more often?" He said while still gripping Anxiety's hand tightly.   
,,Come on, Princey" Virgil hung his head low to avoid eye contact, but still replied with a smile in his voice. He squeezed his hand back before letting go. Roman followed, though he felt as if he was floating. Both of them were too distracted to notice a bright red mark on Virgil's cheek.  
"Kiddo, what is that on your face?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is absolutely inspired by that one photo. You know which one, you've also been in this hell for way too long.


End file.
